mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koopalings/@comment-38524226-20190216171315
Nick: I had decided my own birth order in my own created Mario Universe! So here it is!(remember to see my message at the bottom) BTW, Iggy and Lemmy are twins. Evil Nick: Nah, i don't care, LETS JUST FRICKING START!!! Nick: This age order is from youngest to oldest. Evil Nick: WILL YOU LOT SHUT UP!!! START NOW!!!! Nick: OK, FINE EVIL ME!! Nick: First off, Lemmy Koopa is the youngest of the Koopali-- Evil Nick: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? LARRY IS THE YOUNGEST!!! LEMMY IS THE SECOND OLDE-- Nick: SHUT UP YOU MORON!!! Ok, Larry is just stated as the youngest, but in my universe, Lemmy is the real youngest koopaling, at the age of 5. Lemmy: YAAAAY!!! Thats right!! Evil Nick: oh... Nick: Moving on to... Nick: Iggy Koopa Evil Nick: WAIT A SECOND!! Isn't he the middle child? Nick, Iggy and Lemmy: SHUT UP!!! Evil Nick: Fine, geez! *Nick kills evil Nick* Nick: OK, i got rid of this asshole. Lemmy and Iggy: YAY!!! Iggy: Wait a sec, did you swear? Nick: Oops!! Sorry for swearing! Hahah! BTW you and Lemmy are twins, but you Iggy are 10 seconds older than him, Hahah. Iggy: oh... Nick: Next up... Morton: ME!! Nick: No, you little piece of crap?, it's Larry! Larry: Wasn't I supposed to be the Youngest? Nick: No, you weren't Lerry. You're older than Lemmy and Iggy. Larry: YOU MISSPELLED MY NAME YOU CRAZY SON OF A GUN!!! Nick: AW, DAMMIT!!! Anyways you're still the 3rd youngest. Larry: Oh... ok then, i accept it. Nick: The Middle Child of the Koopalings is.... Wendy: Me. Nick: Thats right, Wendy! You are the real middle child of the family, just like Lincoln Loud. Wendy: Thank you, Nick! BTW whos Lincoln Loud? Nick: Have you watched The Loud House? Wendy: OH, its that white haired boy with 10 sisters! Nick: Ok, the 3rd oldest is.... Morton: I know its not me, nhineh. Nick: MORTON!!! Morton: Nick, youre wrong, nhineh. Nick: Morton, stop lying to me, please! You are the real 3rd oldest child. Morton: I hate you for this, nhineh. Nick: Oh... well.. that was... unpleasent. Morton: OK FINE!! I AM YOU STUPID LITTLE PIECE OF- Nick: Plz dont be rude to me, Morton. Anyways, ROY!!!! Roy: DAMMIT YOU GREEN PRICK I WAS SLEEPIN!!! Wendy: You sleep 20 hours a day, im sure you can get up for 5 mins. Roy: Ok, why did you call me, Prick? Nick: My name is Nick. BTW you are the 2nd oldest. Roy: Good. Who's the Oldest then? Ludwig: Me! *Ludwig comes out from the dark* Ludwig: Hello there!! Morton: IT'S LUDWIG NHINEH!!! EVERYONE RUUUUUN!!! Nick: EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!!! Morton: Sorry. Nick: Anyways, I think that wraps up the Birth ord-- Ludwig: You forgot our ages!! Nick: Oh yeah! Ill make the age order too!! Nick: so here we go! Lemmy and Iggy are twins and they're 5 years old Larry is 12 Wendy is 13 Morton is 14 Roy is 15 and.. Ludwig is 16 THATS ALL!!! The Koopalings: YAAAY Larry: Thats the right birth order!! Nick: Thanks! Please subscribe to my youtube channel, koopalings!! The Koopalings: Ok! Nick: Thats the end of the Dialogue!! Remember Everyone, this is just my own birth order, not the real one!